When blood runs dry
by nighttime writer
Summary: Brian had a TERRIBLE childhood growing up. But what happens when his childhood problems suddenly catches up with his life now? And what happens when the DT crew somehow stumbles upon Brian's new life? rr plz!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Brian always had two secrets he couldn't tell the DT crew, but what happens when they see one of his little secret. Can the crew learn to trust Brian again? Even worst, can Brian learn to trust the gang again? And what happens when the DT crew finds out Brian's REAL story?

A/N: Haven't written a TFTF story in the longest time. I have one called umm "Just like her" about Dom and his son. Read it if you want. I don't think this is anything like that. This includes both crews for awhile ok? You'll see why. But I haven't decided on his secret yet. Hmmm...read and review for me alright dudes? Thanks.

Brian coughed out violently stopping all the commotion in Tej's garage. For days Brian's been coughing out loud at the most random moments. And it scared them all. It was a hoarse, raspy cough that made their blood run dry.

"Hey bro, you seriously need to go to the doctor," Tej said breaking the tense silence.

"No I'm fine!" Brian said weakly.

It followed by another fit of coughs making them all sick to their stomach.

"Bull shit," Rome spat out.

"Seriously! Guys stop worrying. I'm honestly..." Brian said reassuring himself more than the gang.

Everyone in the garage rolled their eyes finishing Brian's sentenced. "...fine!"

"Just drop it ok? I'm taking my break," Brian snapped surprising them all dropping his dirt rag onto the top of the engine he was working on.

No one argued as Brian did his best to stand up straight despite the fact his chest burned. In all honesty, he felt horrible. He's felt horrible all week, and the Advil medicines weren't cutting it anymore. He only remembered one time in his life where he felt like this. But that was such a long time ago.

Jimmy watched the older man stalk out of the garage, his usual clean blonde hair disheveled around his head and his clean face had little pricks of hair sticking out under his lip and around his chin. His normal tan color replaced with a pale white one and his dancing blue eyes somber.

"Man you guys, you think Brian could be in any bigger a denial?" Suki asked shaking her head walking over to the center of the garage.

"No damn white boy ever there has the thickest head ever. Tej, you got any snacks in here?" Rome asked now also dropping his wrench in the tool box heading over to the old fridge sitting in the corner of the room.

"Focus Rome," Tej said rolling his eyes.

"I'm really starting to worry about him though. He's never looked so..." Suki said trying to find the right word.

"I know what you mean girl. We all are worrying about the guy. I mean if he can't see the doctor for himself he should do it for Jamie," Tej said nodding in agreement.

"You guys don't think...?" Rome asked not able to complete his sentence feeling his voice drop a bit as he felt a lump form in his throat.

"NO!" Jimmy said loudly.

Tej and Suki shook their heads vigorously, they too not wanting to think of that possibility.

"The doctors said it was gone. No way," Tej said loudly as if it would scare it away.

"TEJ!" the conversation was interrupted by a high squeal followed by the sounds of small feet walking towards the group.

They all put on fake smiles and nodded to each other in silent agreement they would talk again later and keep this a secret from the little seven year old walking towards them.

"Hey Jay, how was school kid?" Suki asked bending down to be eye level with the blue eyed girl.

"Sucked. This girl called me a guy and so I punched her. Where's my dad?" The girl asked tilting her head a little as if it was normal to hit a guy.

"Late lunch break. He'll be back soon. In the mean time..." Tej grabbed the girl unsuspectingly making her shriek out loud. "I do believe that you my princess are in serious need of a bath," He said noting the mud on the girls pants.

Jamie rolled her eyes but left the garage anyways, taking the rest of Rome's Pepsi along with her.

"HEY!" Rome called out after her. "THAT WAS MINE!"

"Mine now!" She screamed lightening up the mood considerably.

* * *

"Daddy?" Jaime shook Brian awake.

"Hmm?" Brian said keeping his eyes closed turning so his back was to the little girl.

Jaime frowned a little but jumped over Brian so his face was once again turned to her own curious one.

"Daddy?" The girl asked again now with a little more concern evident in her voice.

"Hmm?" Brian said once again.

"You have to wake up for the races now," Jaime said persistently.

Brian groaned. Normally just knowing he was going to go to the races would be enough to keep him up all night, but today he felt like he couldn't care less. However, he got up, not wanting the crew to worry about him more than they already did. Sighing he ran his fingers through his curls in attempt to somehow fix the messy clumps of hair on his head.

"Daddy, you need like a hair cut," Jaime said looking at Brian through the mirror.

"and you know Jamie," Brian said smiling mischievously. "I think it's time to tickle you!" Brian turned around tickling the young girl as she shrieked with delight.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled in between giggles.

Brian was laughing too but it soon just turned to coughing as he stopped tickling the young girl trying to stop coughing in front of Jaime.

"Daddy? Dad are you ok?" Jamie asked scared as Brian kept coughing.

When Brian didn't respond Jaime ran out of the small boat house and into the lighted garage trying to find anyone who would listen.

"Jimmy," Jamie screamed taking Jimmy's unsuspecting hand into her own little one dragging the man towards the boat house. "There's something wrong with daddy."

Jimmy felt the blood leave his face as he ran to the boat house.

"YOU GUYS BULLET'S HURT!" Jimmy screamed.

Inside the boat house Jimmy felt as if he was going to puke. Brian was in the bathroom, his head bent down in the toilet puking. The vomit was not of food but instead of blood. A lot of blood. Too much blood.

Tej ran inside the boat house along with Suki and Rome; Jamie behind them all. "Where's my dad?" Jamie asked trying to push through.

"Don't let her see this!" Tej said taking command.

Suki could barely see through her tears. She herself couldn't stand the sight of any of her friends hurt, much less when they were hurting and they wouldn't take her help. She scooped the young girl into her hands and walked out of the boat house trying to reassure the girl that Brian was fine. But how do you reassure someone when you're barely sure yourself?

* * *

A/N: Ok Imma stop there for now. I know it's kinda bad but I really just am rusty. REALLY!! I can make it better next chapter I promise! Juss review me and encourage me please!!!! 


	2. uncharted destiny

Summary: Brian always had two secrets he couldn't tell the DT crew, but what happens when they see one of his little secret. Can the crew learn to trust Brian again? Even worst, can Brian learn to trust the gang again? And what happens when the DT crew finds out Brian's REAL story?

A/N: WOW! I never thought I would get so many reviews. Thanks you guys! Man I juss thought this story was going down the drain. Heh...little did I know right? Ok I have to make this A/N short because I'm gonna have to respond to some reviews. So please review!

Ranger web-Yo dude! It got you in tears? That's great news! I'm sorry about that but you know what I mean. Yeah but a lot of things are going to be explained in this chapter ok??

And thanks to "me" (whoever that may be), pengwin-jibberish, roswell lover 11, adora-chillwind, and alex4ever for the reviews.

* * *

((Toretto's))

"Dom!" Mia screamed running into the house shrieking the whole way.

Leon and Jesse exchanged looks as their game was interrupted once again by Mia.

"Mia you better be screaming bloody murder!" Dom yelled from the kitchen table.

His head was resting on his muscular arms as he struggled once again to balance that month's paycheck. The numbers didn't seem to add up. Dom was already annoyed. This was suppose to be Jesse's job!

"No even better," Mia said pushing the calculator and papers to the side catching Dom's full attention.

"What?" He growled out annoyed.

"My case study paper came in. I'm approved! _(A/N: I really don't know what that means but you have to keep reading because I don't know what the word I'm looking for is)_" Mia squeaked out.

Dom crocked one eyebrow up in a sign of confusion. "Huh?"

"There is a hospital case down near my med school in Miami and I applied for it a couple of weeks ago not knowing if it was anything and like I got my letter back saying I'm accepted!" Mia explained her smile growing bigger.

"They trust you with a needle?" Vince teased walking into the room along with Letty to see what the commotion was all about.

"Be nice," Mia said with a pouting look on her face.

V grunted in reply, but said nothing else. He WAS happy for her. Good things needed to happen to Mia more often. She didn't deserve half the shit she had to go through in her life. Specially the shit that Spilner...O'Connor, what ever the hell his name is, put him through.

A baby's cry interrupted V's train of thought.

"I'll get him," Mia said setting the paper down in front of Dom to look at. She headed up the stairs a smile plastered cheesily on her face.

"Wow, I haven't seen her that happy in months," Leon commented entering the kitchen with Jesse.

"Yeah, me either," Dom agreed picking up the paper and reading it allowed.

"Dear Ms. Mia Toretto,

It is of my pleasure to invite you to take place in one of our many programs offered here by future med school graduates...bla, bla, bla," Dom skimmed through it. "You are expected to sign in and show up for your orientation on the 14th of this month."

"Miami? Dom what's in Miami?" Jesse asked.

"My med school," Mia came into the room carrying a dirty blonde, hazel eyed baby boy. "My future," Mia said dreamily.

"Come here big guy!" Leon reached out taking the baby off Mia's hands.

"Damn Ryan's getting pretty big now isn't he? How old are you big guy?" Leon asked his voice unusually high. "Pretty soon your mommy is going to be giving you her car keys right?"

"Don't say that!" Mia said smacking Leon lightly.

Ryan gave a small giggle, drool dribbling down his chin. Mia sighed and sat down next to Dom leaning her head on his broad shoulder as the guys stood around next to her.

"You guys, I don't think I can go," She said sully looking at the baby in Leon's arms who was now getting restless. "I mean," She pointed to the baby.

"Don't worry about the baby. Leon and Vince will go with you and they can watch him while you're at work," Dom said reassuringly with Leon and Vince both nodding their heads.

"Yeah Mi, we love this kid," Leon said bouncing the baby a little.

"Despite the fact we hate his dad," Vince muttered causing everyone to give him a cold hard stare.

"Shut up Vince," Letty said harshly ending the unfinished conversation.

* * *

"So off to Miami," Mia said standing in front of Dom, Letty, and Jesse with a nervous tone.

Letty hugged her reassuringly. "Don't worry chica, you're gonna do fine!"

"Yeah and we're gonna visit you once we figure out what's wrong with Dom's calculations," Jesse teased earning a death glare from the taller, more muscular man.

Vince and Leon stood awkwardly around Dom, Letty and Jesse. They haven't been away from anyone from the team for any longer than a week. Now they were traveling to the other side of the country. Neither man would admit it, but they were both scared of what was going to happen next.

"Hey you two," Dom said pointing to Leon and V. "You take care of my sister and my nephew you hear?"

Both nodded with a smirk on their faces. "Don't be a stranger," Vince said handing the baby over to Dom for a final hug. "This kid needs you."

Dom took the innocent baby in his arms wanting to keep him there and never let go. Just knowing he was going to miss so much tore Dom's heart. He wanted to be the best uncle for the kid, and he truly felt like this kid was his own son. He loved the baby like he was his own. Being away from him was almost too much for Dom to handle as he fought to keep a tear from falling.

"Flight number 10283 to Miami international airport at Gate I28 is boarding now," an overly chipper voice screamed through the intercom.

"Yeah um that's us," Leon said taking the baby and handing him to Mia as he and Vince grabbed their belongings.

"Have a safe flight!" Letty said hugging Leon and kissing Ryan on the cheek.

"Enjoy the vacation," Jesse teased.

"Oh yeah because babysitting fulltime is what I really want to do with my vacation," Leon said rolling his eyes giving Jess a quick hug.

"Call us once you get there!" Dom called after them.

"Yeah," Vince nodded.

"Wave to your Uncles and Aunt Ry," Mia said in her baby voice.

She took his small, delicate hands into her much larger ones and shook it gently to wave good bye to Dom, Jesse and Letty. She's never been away from the family since the "incident." But yet here she was boarding a plane and strapping the young toddler in and was just about ready to go start a whole new life. Yet it seemed, like there was nothing in the world that felt more right than going to Miami.

* * *

A/N: Ok Imma stop there for now. Tell me what your thinking. I'm setting the story up don't worry if this one doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry if it's horrible and not what you expect, but if it helps you I'm tryin to reach a 1,200 words a night meaning an update for you everyday. It's part of nanowrimo month. (aka national novel writing month). I'm going to participate in a different way. Ok well review and tell me what your thinking 


	3. fate wins again

Authors Note: Surprisingly Eminem gave me a lot of inspiration today! Yep yep, check out Mockingbird. For those of you who don't like "hip hop" read the lyrics. I do NOT like rap, but this…this was like downright inspiring. Well anyways thanks for all your reviews out there. I shall start responding. **Sorry!** the web upgrade kept me from updating for a couple of days.

Reviewer's response:

Bri's the man: hey thanx for the word!!

For all you other people thanx for the review!!! (Kjmorse, Chimera, Hotgrirlfaith, dee, cruel-capricorn, leenix, ranger webb, ME, pengwin-jibberish, roswell lover 11, adora-chillwind, and alex 4 ever. Y'all da bomb man!!!

* * *

At the Hospital

"Hey brah," Rome walked into Brian's hospital room.

In the short three days that Brian had been admitted to the hospital his health had deteriorated so much that none remembered that just two weeks ago Brian was fine at home.

"Hey," Brian said setting down the old Import Tuner magazine he was going through for the fourth time that day. "I found out some news today."

Rome took a seat next to his sick friend. He felt so weird in the hospital. Uncomfortable. He remembered the last time he was the hospital for Brian. It was back when they were still kids in Barstow. He remembered how he use to visit Brian almost every weekend when he was sick instead of going to play. The hospital almost he and Brian's second home because he refused to leave unless Brian went to. Rome remembered when sometimes Brian got so sick that he couldn't have any visitors, not even his mom was allowed in. It was such a long time ago, but yet it seemed like it was only yesterday.

"What?" Rome asked feeling a lump form in his throat.

"It's back dude," Brian said quietly not looking into Rome's eyes but instead out the window.

He too, remembered that time in his life when he barely had a chance to go outside. That time when he was forced to grow up all too soon. He remembered the time when the hospital was his second home and being weak and always sick.

"The cancer, the leukemia," Brian said quietly. "I uh…I gotta start chemo on Monday. Um I go home tomorrow, but they want me back here."

They both sat in complete silence trying to absorb the information. Brian had fought through this once before already. He barely won the fight last time, could he be as lucky the second time around?

After what seemed like hours of silence it was interrupted when Jamie, Suki, Jimmy, and Tej walked into the room.

"Hey Brian," they all said pulling up chairs beside the bed.

Jamie jumped onto the bed noticing her father's pale looks. "Daddy, are you sick?"

"Uh," Brian looked into his child's reflective blue eyes.

How do you tell a seven year old girl that her father, her hero has cancer? He had a hard enough time accepting it himself even until today. After all he went through, it was for nothing.

"Yeah kid," Brian said selecting his words carefully. "I uh…"

"Hey kid, I saw some vending machine round the corner. My treat eh?" Rome said coming to Brian's rescue.

Once Rome and Jamie left the others looked at Brian, their faces etched with worry.

"What's up Bullet?" Suki asked using Brian's nickname.

Brian sighed. "I relapsed."

"Suki's picking you up from school ok Jamie?" Brian said stopping the car in front of Jamie's school.

It was the first day of chemo and Brian felt like he didn't have a wink of sleep that night. He watched Jamie sleep throughout the whole night loosing track of the time. He felt the need to watch her to study her. He felt the need to know everything about her face. He never saw Jamie so calm and tranquil before. Brian knew that he wouldn't see the same expression for awhile and he savored every minute of it.

"I love you daddy," Jamie leaned over and hugged Brian tightly.

"I love you too," Brian said feeling a tear develop in his eye. "Now go away, before you're late from school."

Brian watched Jamie run into the school after a final wave. How he wish he could protect her from him. He couldn't be the father she deserved for awhile. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up with him like he would normally be able to. He won't be able to race and worst he won't be able to work. He couldn't be the hero he needed to be from Jamie. He was so scared of the chemo therapy. But he knew he had to do it. He remembered how much he had to do it.

Pulling up to an empty space in the hospital parking lot he took one last deep breath trying to remain calm before stepping out of the car and to the rest of his life.

"Mr. O'Connor, you're here. Ok you know the drill. Let's get started," The doctor said upon Brian's arrival. Brian gave a half hearted nod taking the hospital gown from the doctor.

For the next couple of hours he felt like a robot doing what he was told to do. He forgot how much he hated the feeling of chemo until he was doing it all over again. The minutes seemed to past like hours and the hours like days as he was escorted from one room to the next. Finally after what seemed like weeks he walked into the very first room he was in where his clothes were folded neatly waiting for him as if he just went to fit on clothes.

He genuinely felt sick to his stomach as he fought to overcome sleep. The lack of sleep and the extensive chemo was an unbeatable duo. He had already called Jimmy to pick him up because he couldn't even drive in the state he was in. Just talking made him feel sick.

He lied down on the bed closing his eye when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Brian?" Jimmy came into the room noticing Brian's deathly pale features. "Yo bro, I'm here to take you home ok?"

"Yeah," Brian said his eyes still closed.

Brian slowly dragged himself off the bed. He coughed loudly feeling a little blood come up. He spat it out in the sink. Jimmy was already use to it didn't even flinch when Brian nearly doubled over in pain.

"You stay here I'm going to get the car," Jimmy said helping Brian lean against the side of the hospital building.

Brian was too tired to do anything but nod. His eyes wouldn't open and he felt like he was going to vomit on an empty stomach. He tried holding it in when suddenly he felt a sudden disturbance in his stomach and he barely had time to lean over before discarding blood and a mix of old food. Too busy hunched over he didn't notice the woman walking up to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" The woman asked gently.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry so short but it's like 1:37 and I really juss needed to get something on paper. Reviews por favor. They are the only reason I continue this story. Tell me if you don't like it because it's easier to rewrite a chapter than a story. 


	4. mystery unraveled

**A/N: Well well well. I'm here with another update!! Yep yep! Well anyways thanks so much for the reviews you guys. It's making my updates worth while. Now I really really had this idea for the longest time but I never knew how to put it onto paper or whatever if you know what I mean. So please encourage me to continue you guys!!! **

**Review responses: **

**Hot girl faith: Hey you never know! Why don't you go and read ahead!!**

**heike (heike-chanweb.de): Hey thanks a lot! Wow I never knew someone who would keep coming back just to comment! I owe you mucho!!**

**Ranger webb: Yep I love twists. But you'll have to wait a little to find out who Jamie's mom is**

**And thanks to sorcerercharity, pru, my cousin Nikki (sry nick but your just ew LOL no jp), Joshlvr17, sweetiepie15 for the reviews!!! MUCHOS GRACIAS!**

­­­­­

* * *

Mia rushed out of her car desperate to make her 5:00 orientation time. She looked at her watch which read 4:57. She had approximately 3 minutes to make it before she starts off on the wrong foot. Of course, Vince and Leon's great idea of turning off the alarm clock and letting her sleep through almost the entire day helped her greatly.

She crossed the street running in front of a car driven by a mad nurse clearly also late for work. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man doubled over in pain throwing up what looked like everything he ate in the last two months. She sighed and once again looked at her watch. 4:59. Mia started walking faster into the hospital when she noticed the man's curly blonde hair falling in wisps over his head.

Mia walked over to the man uncertainly, deciding whether or not she wanted to be late to her orientation. But then again, she was late anyways, what's the harm in asking a man if he needed help?

"Hey are you ok?" Mia asked concerned.

The man looked up surprised. Mia was too. She felt herself at a lost for words as familiar blue eyes greeted her own chocolate brown ones. However, there was nothing in the blue eyes that reminded Mia of the man she once knew.

"Brian?!" Mia asked surprised.

"Mia!" Brian said returning the surprised tone straightening up. "What're you doing here?"

"I work here," Mia answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Brian answered. Before Mia could respond Brian doubled over in pain once again finally heaving out what was left in his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Mia repeated the same question feeling somewhat uncomfortable seeing Brian in what appeared to be his most vulnerable moment.

"Yeah fine. You know how food poisoning is now a days," Brian said unconvincingly. "Hey you know you should stop by one of these days. Look for Tej's garage."

Mia nodded looking at Brian. There was something wrong. She could see it in his eyes. They were no longer dancing like so many times before. His skin was pale and his hair looked messy.

"Bullet," a young man around Jesse's age pulled up in a tricked out Honda Civic with it's radio blasting nodding his head over at Brian disrupting Mia's thoughts. "Damn dude, even when you're sick you still got it," Mia felt her cheeks turn two shades darker.

"Naw Jimmy. It isn't like that. This here is Mia Toretto," Brian said pointing at Mia.

Jimmy looked surprised. "The Mia Toretto? As in the girl who knocked some sense into my boy Mia Toretto?"

Mia laughed slightly as it was Brian's turn to feel his cheeks turn two shades darker. "Yeah that's me I guess," Mia laughed shyly.

"Yeah, but here Mia, here's my number. And here's the card to Tej's garage. You tell him if they ask who you are. We should…talk…" Brian said looking over at Mia.

Mia nodded. "I have to get going inside. I'll call you."

"Don't be a stranger," Brian nodded getting into Jimmy's car.

It took nearly what was left of Brian's energy to keep a calm somewhat happy face on while Mia was around. She couldn't know what was going on. She didn't need to be worried about things and it wasn't like she was even going to care anyways. Once Mia said good bye he fell back into the passenger seat too tired to do anything else.

* * *

Mia slammed the door to the apartment shut throwing her things on the ground promising herself she would pick it up later. Her boss was nice to her about being half an hour late to orientation, but she still knew she started off on the wrong foot. She sighed and walked into the boys' room where Leon and Vince were sitting playing with their playstation 2 while Ryan was asleep in the playpen the two had set up.

"Hey Mi," Leon greeted without turning around. "You think you could be a little more quieter? I mean the big guy just fell asleep," Leon said referring to Ryan.

"Guess who I ran into today," Mia said laying down on the closest bed which happened to be Vince's.

Vince grunted in disapproval as Leon crossed the finish line. "Who?" Vince asked slightly annoyed that Leon beat him.

"Brian."

Both Leon and Vince whirled around to look at Mia. Vince felt himself get angry all of a sudden while Leon felt slightly happy the guy he needed to thank for saving his family was here.

"Where?" Leon asked knowing Vince would only want to know to beat the living shit out of him.

"In front of the hospital. He wasn't looking too good," Mia said concerned. "He gave me a number though."

Mia handed the two the card. Vince grabbed for it looking at the number and then at Mia, then at the card again. "Says here he's supposedly working at a garage. How sure are we it ain't another job?"

"Because he looked really sick V," Mia looked at Vince.

"How sure are you that it was him?" Leon asked earning a "are you kidding me" glare from Mia.

"I need to talk to him. He deserves to know," Mia said her eyes wondering to her sleeping son. Both Leon and Vince's eyes fell upon the baby as well.

Vince sighed knowing what Mia said was true. He knew that Brian had the right to know that he had a son despite the fact Vince hated the living shit out of Brian. He knew how it was growing up not really knowing who his father was. He didn't want that to happen to Ryan despite the fact his father was a total jerk. At times Brian got on Vince's good side, but he would never admit to it. Vince knew that asking Brian to actually father the child would be more than Mia would ever ask for, but he knew that Brian deserved to know.

"I'm going to call right now," Mia said taking out her cell phone. "Maybe get you two a job," she smirked looking at the two. "at least to get you out of the house."

"Tej's garage Tej speaking," Mia heard on the other side.

"Is Brian there?" Mia asked looking over at Vince who clenched his fist subconsciously at the mention of Brian's name.

He had betrayed the team. Dom had taken him in with open arms and he had stolen everything Vince ever had and trashed it into a thousand pieces. Why on earth would Vince forgive Brian.

"Yeah, hold on one second," Tej replied.

"Hello?" Another voice came onto the phone. This time a familiar one.

"Hey," Mia replied.

"Oh hey!" Mia giggled hearing Brian's smile through the phone. "Glad you called. We got to talk." Brian said getting serious.

"Yeah we do actually," Mia agreed.

"Not on the phone. Can we meet up somewhere?" Brian suggested.

"Yeah."

"How about tomorrow?" Brian asked hopeful. "I could meet you at the races knowing that either Vince, Leon, Letty or Dom is with you. Kill two birds with one stone?"

"Vince and Leon. And umm sure," Mia replied surprised that Brian knew her better than she gave him credit for.

"Great. Meet me at the McDonald's on Street ave. That's where are the bets are going to be placed before we head out. You guys can follow me there," Brian explained.

Mia opened her mouth and was about to agree when another voice took over the telephone.

"Jamie gimme the phone!" Mia heard Brian scream.

"Mommy?"

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger. Sry I finished at 1:47. Hopefully you liked it. Merry Christmas. OH yeah and review for me.

Liz


End file.
